Inconceivable Happenings
by Ashleey Grey
Summary: What if vampires were defined by their very minds perception of vampires? Bella and her sisters, Emma, Madi, Anna and Paige are the last remaining vampires who understand this. When they run from the one they fear most and find themselves in Forks, they decide to stay out of curiosity, due to the books they have read. What will the sisters think when they meet the real Cullens?
1. The Beginning

Hi Guys. (:

So first fic I've actually had the guts to put up. Be gentle?

I'd like to say thanks to my amazing wife (Potaigeey forever!) SparklyWarlock for doing her thing and those of you who clicked on my fic (if you haven't just skipped this part completely).

**Beta: **As previously stated, if you didn't catch the drift; SparklyWarlock!

**Disclaimer: **Any recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although the plot OC's belong to me.

I'm probably rambling, but reviews are appreciated, as well as feedback.

Thanks,

Ashleey Grey. (:

In had no idea how I had gotten roped into this. Here I sat, with my four sisters, at a cafeteria table, in the middle of Forks High. Everyone was staring at us. Which was understandable, we were a strange bunch. Anna with her blonde Amazon looks. Madi with her multi-coloured, sparkly hair and Paige with her swirling blue tattoo's that covered her from head to toe. Emma and I were the only ones that could pass for normal, although Emma's hair was to long for a human. A human for the age she was passing herself off as anyway. Not to mention, we were unnaturally beautiful, which really was annoying.

"Why are we here again?" I asked, shoving my food away in disgust.

"Emma thought it would be interesting to live in the same town that the Cullen's lived in, based upon those books." Paige replied.

"The Twilight franchise." Madi amended.

"Don't you think that it is strange that no one here has read the books?" Anna asked.

"It's a small town love. By the looks of things, these people would prefer to go camping. Stare at their own reflection or beat up on someone they perceive as lesser. Mundanes." Paige screwed up her nose.

"A Mortal Instruments reference?" Madi smiled.

"Seemed appropriate." Paige shrugged in return.

"There seems to be every stereotypical clique there is besides geeks here. Isn't it great?!" Emma enthused.

"Don't get to comfortable Emma." I warned.

She scowled at me and went back to her food. My head thumped painfully, it had been awhile since I had been surrounded by so many thoughts. But at least some of the stares was directed towards the other new girl that had walked in with, Jessica? Yes, that was her name. The poor girl got her ear talked off as they sat down at a table with an arrangement of other friends, I assumed. I almost sighed in relief when I felt every eye that still remained on us shift attentions. They were now staring at group of people that had walked in. They were all beautiful, breathtakingly so. Their skin so pale it was almost translucent, and they moved with an unnatural grace. Their eyes all danced with different shades of gold, peculiar for humans.

"Who are they?" The new girl, Stephenie asked.

"Oh, they're the Cullen's." The girls burst out laughing.

I wasn't the only one listening then. I raised both eyebrows in question.

"That was the name of the Vampire family in the books." Anna answered, and resumed listening.

"Who's that?" Stephenie asked.

"That's Christian Meyer. Don't waste your time, apparently no one around here is good enough for him." Jessica scowled and looked down at her plate.

"Oh god, this is uncanny." Paige chuckled as she stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The bell rings soon, I'm going to head to class. I'm a responsible senior." She snickered. "Oh and Bella? We are on the other side of the world to him and we travelled in time. It will be a very long time before he finds us. Calm down, and enjoy the time you have." She threw a wave over her shoulder and left.

"We should get going to Bells, we have Biology. Who the hell puts biology after lunch?" She stood and dumped her tray, giving me an expectant look.

I sighed and stood as well. I looked over at Anna and Madi.

"Are you two going to be responsible and go to class?" I asked.

"No, we have Gym next. Besides, it's healthy to ditch now and then." Madi replied.

I was a little startled to hear Paige's tinkering laugh in my head.

'_A loose quote from Twilight.' _Madi answered in my head, smiling.

"I don't read books." Anna scrunched up her nose.

"You do read Fanfiction though. It's a form of reading." Madi replied.

"But not books." Emma insisted.

I smiled at them and shook my head. Motioning for Emma to follow me. As we entered the still empty Biology room, we slid into seats that were unoccupied. Anna had picked it out of the teachers brain earlier today. Unfortunately our seats were at complete opposite sides of the room. I drew mindlessly on my book as students filtered through, followed by a flustered teacher. Stephenie mumbled out an introduction and proceeded to trip on air as she took her seat beside Christian. She looked even more flustered than the teacher and Christian looked, less than pleased. Well, he looked constipated if I were to be honest. I laughed softly but stopped when someone slid into the seat next mine. His eyes were that strange gold colour, he had a mop of unruly bronze hair and had an unnatural beauty about him. He was also as cold as ice and didn't have a heartbeat. I looked at him, eyes narrowed. He stared back, eyebrows rising in challenge.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"What I want, you sure as hell couldn't give me." I shot back.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Actually, there might be a little something you could help me with." I said.

"Is it wet? He asked.

I growled, cocky bastard.

"No? Then what is it?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"A vampire, are you scared?" He teased.

"A vampire? Is this what this generations vampires look like? You glitter." I accused.

"Excuse me?"

"You glitter. Like a damn pixie." I replied.

Emma appeared at our desk and I scowled at her. Looking pointedly at the humans surrounding us. She waved me away.

"Looks like we found a new breed of vampire." She smiled.

"Pixie, Emma. We found an oversized pixie." I corrected.

**Reviews would be awesome, and muchly appreciated, if you're reading this.** Okay, so I swear this is my worst piece in the history of time. Even my story about bunnies that I wrote in third grade was better. Moving on. Again, thanks to my amazing Beta SparklyWarlock. Your thoughts love?

**Hun that was amazing, I love how you've put the girls so in character (wink wink nudge nudge). And the references to Mortal Instruments? Love 'em. ~SparklyWarlock **

Ahahaha, thanks love. Hopefully the second chapter will be better. Oooh and I can't wait to introduce some other, rather sexy characters. (; I also can't wait for the second chapter of your fic 'The Flock The Next Generation'.

**I'm in the middle of writing now. I've written 3 or 4 sentences! :D Oh is there going to be a sexy timeeesss? ;) ~SparklyWarlock**

I'm not quite sure actually. Gah! I'm so excited! I'm going to write the second chapter tomorrow and harass you with it. Hehehe. (:

**I look forward to it. ~SparklyWarlock. **

~Ashleey Grey. xox.


	2. Chapter 2

Why hello! (:

So I legitimately jumped around and screamed into my pillow at my first follows and favourites. And thank you so much for reviewing! (You know who you are) Thanks so much. The characters are a little special to me. (: Hehehe. Thanks guys! Now all I'm waiting for is even more reviews… Thanks to everyone who is still with me. (:

**Beta: **My potato SparklyWarlock! You're amazing. :3

**Disclaimer:** Any recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although the plot and OC's belong to me.

So enjoy, and maybe review? Pretty please?

~Ashleey Grey.

It was just my second day in Forks and I found myself questioning how I had been roped into this, again. I was now living in the Cullen's overly elaborate house, due to one little black haired pixie. Esme Cullen, a beautiful caramel haired mothering type had graciously given us the guest house, which was a slightly smaller version of the main house. Emma and Paige were _still _jumping on their beds. Anna was putting up posters and Madi was setting up her books, despite the house already having a library. And me? I was having a staring competition with Edward Cullen. He sighed and looked away after a while. I smiled and did a little victory dance in my head.

"So let me get this straight, you can do anything you can imagine?" He asked.

"Yes, all vampire species are determined by what they perceive as a vampire. If that makes sense." I answered.

"It doesn't." He shook his head.

"I can do anything, as long as I think and believe I can. That's kind of how it works." I watched him, waiting for it to click.

"So, you can do anything as long as you believe?" I really was getting tired of the questioning.

"I do believe in fairies, I do. I do." Madi chanted as she walked past.

"There are only six of us left that truly understand that part of vampirism."

"Five of you are here, so where's the sixth? There won't be another one of you popping in will there?" He looked around suspiciously.

"His name is Gabriel, he's how we ended up here. Running from him."

"How long have you been running?"

"A very long time, and we will continue to run, this is just a pit stop." I looked out the window, avoiding his gaze.

"Keep running! Running! Running!" Paige sung out from her room.

"Would you all stop listening to our conversation?" I growled.

"And when I get there, it won't be far enough! I'm a renegade it's in my blood!" She continued.

I slammed the door shut and moved back to my seat on the bed.

"Is she always like that?" Edward asked.

"You have no idea, they're all insane." I groaned.

"They all seemed pretty calm to me." He replied.

I looked at him and just shook my head.

"And you, your skin is as hard as diamonds, hence the sparkling? " He nodded in reply.

"And just like diamonds, only other diamonds can cut it?" I asked and received another nod.

"So your whole body is hard, like all the time?" Emma burst through the door, followed by Anna.

"Yes." He replied.

They burst out in laughter. Practically falling over themselves to go tell Madi and Paige.

"Oh god, did you hear that? He's hard all the time!" Emma shouted.

Edward looked up at me, eyes wide.

"You set yourself up for that one." I shrugged.

After the girls had settled down some, we went over to the main house. Emmet and Rosalie were groping each other. Esme and Carlisle were wrapped around each other reading. Jasper sat back and watched as Alice yelled at Christian.

"You're going to kill her Christian! I've seen it!" She gestured to her head and threw her arms up.

"He's not going to kill her." Madi interrupted.

"He is. I've seen it" Alice insisted.

"Your visions are subjective Alice. He's not going to kill her." Paige shook her head.

"He's not; he's just going to watch her while she sleeps like a creepy stalker, for a couple of months. Then he will save her life and go on a pseudo date. A year or so later, they'll be married and she'll be knocked up." Emma informed them.

"And how do you know that?' Christian demanded.

"The books." Paige answered.

"What do you mean the books?" I asked.

"Stephenie and Christian Meyer? The author was Stephenie Meyer. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the story was created from memory not a dream. We were obviously supposed to end up here, for her story. Instead of using her name she used yours and Edwards, existence, to tell the story of her romance with a vampire. Instead of sounding like a loon and saying she actually experienced it. No one would have believed it anyway, which is what she was counting on. I think Stephenie just wanted to share her story, without bringing attention to the Cullen's." Paige explained.

"It all fits." Madi agreed.

"And the Volturi?" Emma asked.

"Who are the Volturi?" Carlisle questioned.

"Simple, the Volturi is Gabriel." Madi said.

"He's coming for us." Anna whispered.

"And he's going to find us."

**I still haven't found my bearings, but we're getting there. I have the big chapters all planned out, it's just getting there that has thrown me for a loop. What do you think of the girls? I'm going to ask questions in the hopes that you review. (: The song that Paige was singing was Renegade by Paramore. A personal favourite. Hehehe. Madi's quote was from Peter Pan, if you didn't recognise it. Thanks to SparklyWarlock for Beta…ing. And to those who are reading this. Review please! (: **

**Lots of love, **

**~Ashleey Grey. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. (: **

**So like I said, I have all the main chapters planned out, but am stuck getting there. So if these chapters suck, just bear with me. It get better, I promise! Review please? I'll love you forever. Sorry about not updating, if you don't already know, there's flooding and fires here in Australia. Phones and internet were down for a little while and random power outs. It's crazy. So yeah, sorry. **

**Beta: My potato SparklyWarlock! You're amazing. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Any recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although the plot and OC's belong to me.**

**~Ashleey Grey **

I was relieved when Edward seemed to hold his tongue after the whole 'he's coming for us' thing. His questioning really pissed me off. If I wanted him to know something, I'd just tell him. It wasn't until later the next night, after we had gotten back from him showing me '_how a real vampire hunts' _and me proceeding to kick his ass, that he decided to ask questions. The girls and Emmet all sat on the couch watching a movie. Correction, Emmet sat on the couch while the girls squeezed into the minimal space between him, and the couch. Emmet was clutching Madi as if she were a giant teddy bear, staring at the screen wide eyed. It was a sight to see, I tell you.

"What are they watching? The Notebook?" Edward snorted.

There was a huge explosion followed by a very loud;

"HULK SMASH!" From Paige.

"No you sexist pig, they are watching The Avengers." I snapped.

Edward held his hands up in defence. He kept them up until he was settled into a chair at the dining table. He gestured to the chair beside him and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll stand." I said.

"Why is Gabriel 'coming for you'? he asked.

"Wow, you don't waste time. He thinks Anna is his mate." I sighed and took a seat, on the opposite side of the table.

He rolled his eyes before continuing; "So she's not his mate?"

I shook my head and looked down at the table, following the grain with my finger.

"So really, he's only after Anna?" He probed.

"No, we helped her get out. We took her, he wants her, and wants to kill us." I shrugged.

"Well that's just great. Who is he though?" He moved a seat closer to me.

"He's the other vampire who really understands our power. What makes us vampires, some believe that he is the first." I looked up to see his questioning gaze and sighed. "He turned Paige, that's how he knows of us."

How old is he?" He moved a seat again.

"Dates back to the Inkers, maybe before then. Nobody really knows." I shrugged again, moving a seat away from him.

"So because he's the oldest, he'd be the strongest?" He raised a brow.

"Not necessarily, we're only as strong as the mind allows. He understands his power, but in doing so, he restricts it. He assumes he can do it, he doesn't believe it, or think it, which is really the source of the power. Is this even making sense?" I asked.

"It's like Green Lantern and his ring." Madi called out.

"Who and the what now?" He called back.

I heard the girls all gasp, and could practically see the looks of horror on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emma bellowed.

"You don't know who the Green Lantern is?" yelled.

"Hey Bella?" Paige called out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Smash." And with one last look from Madi they returned to the movie.

"All talks of a green lantern aside, I got you so far." Edward looked back at me.

"THE Green Lantern. It's a superhero Eddie you twat." Emmet called.

"Don't call me Eddie. So if he's not the strongest, why are you running from him?" Edward questioned.

"Because, we don't know how strong he is, and we've watched Vampire Diaries. In the show, if you killed the original vampire than anyone that was of his blood line, so to speak, would die along with him. Which means Paige would die, and then me, Anna and Emma." I answered.

"Why would you die, he didn't 'turn' you did he? And what does Vampire Diaries have to do with it?" He had moved so he was next to me now.

"Paige turned us, we're of her bloodline and she's of his. Because after that episode it made us wonder if that would happen to us. There's enough doubt in our head for it to affect us and we don't know if he is the original vampire." I sighed.

"So what you're saying is that after watching some stupid T.V show, it made you think that if the original vampire were killed, those of his bloodline would die to? Namely you? Can't you just think that it's all a load of crap and kill him?"

"It doesn't work that way, if Gabriel dies, we might die. There's doubt, doubt cancels out whatever power we had on the issue completely."

"Unless you get rid of the doubt." He stated and I shrugged in return.

There was a loud squeal and Alice ran past us into the kitchen where Esme had been standing, cooking us some food. I thought it was strange that they had a kitchen, despite the fact that the Cullen's can't eat, but Esme insisted on it. She also insisted on cooking the girls and I food all the time, taking advantage of the fact that we could eat. She said she liked to cook when she was human and that she was happy to be able to do it again. Alice disappeared out the sliding door that stood behind the kitchen as I walked in.

"What are you cooking Esme?" I asked.

"Oh I'm cooking Italian, I hope you like Italian." Esme replied.

"Esme." Christian seemed to reprimand her, where had he come from anyway?

"Oh, um, I've already eaten." My head whipped around to find Stephanie standing in the doorway.

Her eyes met mine before flickering away to something else. Esme's smile faded and then quickly brightened again. Emmet, who was had moved from the couch to help Esme cook looked up, a smile hiding his shock. Carlisle stood behind his wife and smiled as well. Rosalie, not exactly a people person, crushed the bowl of salad in her hand.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie growled.

"Come on babe." Emmet tried soothing his mate.

'_We should go, leave them to it. Meet up at our house.' _Madi said, her voice echoing through my head.

I nodded, despite her not being able to see me and moved to our house.

"I thought you said that wouldn't happen for a little while." I said as I walked through the door.

"It wasn't supposed to, the books apparently don't follow specific time. Like they're supposed to." Madi frowned.

"So what does that mean?" Emma asked.

"We need the doctor, and his sexy bow ties." Anna sighed.

"It means that Gabriel could be finding us a lot sooner than we originally thought." Paige answered.

"Do we run again? I'm tired of running." Madi looked up at me.

No, no more running. This time we fight." I nodded my head, as if to convince myself.

"We have no idea what is coming for us." Anna whispered.

"We'll make it, we always do." I said firmly.

The girls looked at each other and I couldn't help wondering, would we survive this time around?

**Um, yeah. That's all I really have to say on this chapter. With the internet down there's no Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook or other Fanfiction to distract me, so I've done a couple chapters. I'll get them up as soon as possible. I'm writing another fic, it's with all the same characters, and some new, but it's after all this happens. Well after what is to happen has happened, if that makes sense. I definitely like it better than this one though. A big thanks to my Beta SparklyWarlock, you're the best. **

**Reciews would be awesome and I thank all of you who are still with me. You put a big cheesy smile on my face. (: **

**Love, **

**~Ashleey Grey. **


End file.
